A shock to the system
by Rosyposypie
Summary: A short story which came to me, vaguely via a Morseverse prompt. Probably a three parter. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie thought he might actually throw up as he took in the scene in front of him. Laura. Laura collapsed on the floor of her office, deathly pale. He rushed to her, kneeling on the floor next to her and reaching for her wrist to check her pulse. "Laura, love," he said urgently and she opened her eyes and looked at him woozily. "Laura, talk to me," Robbie said and she frowned at him. Her face was strange, he thought and why the hell wasn't she talking to him? "Laura," he said again and she looked at him, directly at him, but still, nothing. "Help," he shouted and there was a rush of noise as Laura's colleagues ran down the corridor to her office. "Oh my god," Laura's junior pathologist said, coming to Robbie's side. "Laura, can you look at me?" Emma said, taking Laura's hand into hers and Laura met her gaze. "Headache," Laura said slowly and with much effort, and Emma frowned. She looked up at her colleague, who was reaching for Laura's desk phone. Tap tap tap. _Nine nine nine_, Robbie thought, _Christ, this was serious._ As Hugh spoke to the emergency services, Emma took Laura's hands into hers. "Laura, can you squeeze my hands?" Emma asked and Laura did as she was bid. Emma frowned. "Tell them she's got left sided weakness, her speech is gone and her face is slumped," Emma told Hugh and he repeated the information. Emma turned her attention back to Laura and she grimaced at her sympathetically. "Laura can you sit up?" she asked, and Robbie helped Laura into a seated position, cradling her against him. "Better?" Emma asked and Laura sighed, raising one eyebrow. Emma laughed. "I love that you can still make your opinions known, purely through the quirk of an eyebrow," Emma said, as Laura leant into Robbie slightly. "Can you smile for me, Laura?" Emma asked and although Robbie couldn't see Laura's face, he didn't much like the gravity of Emma's expression. Hugh hung up the phone and Emma glanced up. "I'm going to wait for the ambulance," he said and Emma nodded, not taking her eyes off Laura. "Laura, can you show me where your head hurts?" Emma asked and Laura shifted slightly in Robbie's arms, bringing her right hand to the left side of her forehead above her eyebrow.

There was a noise at the door, and Robbie looked up to find a first responder paramedic rushing into the room, followed by an agitated Hugh. "Hi there," he said warmly, setting his bag on the ground and coming over to them. "What's happening here?" he asked and Laura looked at Robbie helplessly. "I came in to see Laura and found her collapsed on the floor. She can't speak, and her face is weird on one side," Robbie began. "She has sudden onset left-sided weakness," Emma continued "and she's quite woozy. She was fine, twenty minutes or so ago." The paramedic crouched in front of Laura, and gestured to her hands. "May I?" he enquired and Laura sighed. He ran through a series of tests, and Robbie grimaced as Laura's left hand dropped uselessly to her side. There was a further noise at the door, which revealed three paramedics and Laura flinched. "It's alright, Laura," the paramedic said kindly "I've just called in some backup." Robbie could see the ambulance stretcher outside in the corridor. It made him feel faintly nauseous. "Laura," the paramedic said "we're going to take you to the critical care unit at Oxford General. I won't beat about the bush. You probably know that you're failing the FAST test, but let's get you up there, get you into CT and see if we can work out what is going on. So we'll get you onto a stretcher, and go from there," he said and Laura shivered. "Robbie," she said slowly, stumbling over his name and he interlaced his fingers with her instinctively. "I'm right here," he told her and she gripped his fingers tightly. "Can we get you onto this stretcher?" the paramedic asked and Laura nodded very slowly. Once they'd loaded her onto the stretcher, the paramedic looked around. "We'll take her straight to the CCC. Will anyone come with her?" he asked and Laura reached for Robbie, entwining her fingers with his again. "I'll come," he said. "Are you next of kin?" he asked and Robbie squeezed Laura's hand. They looked at each other and he smiled at her. "I do believe Laura has me as her next of kin," Robbie replied and Laura nodded slowly. "Right, let's go," the paramedic said decisively and they made their way down the corridor and out to the waiting ambulance.

"It's going to be a noisy ride," the paramedic told Robbie as they settled Laura into the ambulance and he shivered slightly. "We're going on full blues and twos," the paramedic said as Robbie sat down adjacent to the stretcher and Laura met his gaze. Robbie chewed his lip. This was awful. His lovely Laura. Not that he could truly call her his. They'd been friends for such a long time, and growing gradually closer over the last few years. He adored her, and it terrified him to see her so very much altered from her usual lively self. He took her hand into his and squeezed it affectionately. "What's wrong?" Robbie asked, dreading the answer and Laura looked at him, her eyes dark with emotion. "We're not sure. She's failing the FAST test and her symptoms are quite concerning. Once she's had a CT scan we'll know what we're dealing with. It's hard to say what we're dealing with, without seeing that," the paramedic replied. "Could you give me some more background information? Has she had any episodes like this before?" he asked and Robbie shook his head. "Not so far as I know," he replied, feeling slightly numb. "And is she normally fit and well?" Robbie nodded. "Aye," he responded. "How old is Laura?" he asked and Robbie glanced at her. "She's 44," Robbie said and he rubbed his thumb over Laura's fingers. "Could it be a stroke?" Robbie wondered and Laura's eyes filled with tears. Robbie grimaced as the ambulance lurched into movement, and set off. "She'd be young, but it's not impossible," the paramedic concluded and Robbie smiled sadly, gazing at Laura.

Laura closed her eyes, fingers of her good hand tightly linked with Robbie's. A small comfort in an otherwise grim moment. She felt awful. Her head ached horribly and the light hurt to look at. Her arm was cold and lacking entirely in sensation, all but useless and she felt sick. Thank god Robbie had come in when he had. She was absolutely terrified. Surely, at 44 she couldn't be having a stroke. There was no family history and she was fit and healthy. The prospect of this being a lasting phenomenon terrified her. These paramedics were worried too. She felt so woozy though. This was so unlike her and she hated it. Laura was a fairly staunch atheist, but now she prayed. _If there was a God, _she mused_, then please, please let this not be permanent. _The sirens wailed, and Laura was conscious of two things. The comfort of Robbie's fingers, laced tightly with hers, and the quiet fear lodged deep within her that there really was something badly wrong.

Within a few minutes, the ambulance was drawing up at Oxford General and the doors were flung open. "We're taking her straight to CT," came a call and Laura's eyes grew wide. A team of medics surrounding them before Laura was wheeled straight into the CT scanner and Robbie was held back at the door, forced to relinquish her grip. He could hear the bubble of noise around Laura as she was surrounded by medics and he stepped back, feeling shell shocked. A nurse appeared at his side, and he allowed her to steer him towards the relatives' room. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked and Robbie grimaced. "I found her collapsed on the floor. She's quite… out of sorts. Laura's sharp as anything, and she's so not herself. She says her head hurts, but she can barely speak. Her left arm is limp, and her face is, almost slumped. I dunno," Robbie explained, rubbing his hand over his face in discomfort. "How old is your wife?" the nurse asked and Robbie grimaced. "Laura's not my… She's, er, 44," Robbie replied, as the nurse made notes. "Is she normally fit and well?" the nurse asked and Robbie nodded. "She runs half marathons for fun, so yes, I'd say so" Robbie replied wearily and the nurse smiled. "Okay, thanks. If you wait here, we'll bring you through as soon as we can." She tucked her pencil into the pocket of her scrubs, and turned, heading out of the room and leaving Robbie to his own worst fears. He blew out a long slow breath and laid his head back against the cool wall, closing his eyes. It had been terrifying seeing his bright, sparky Laura so decidedly unwell. Robbie felt as though his heart as almost stopped as he'd taken in the scene and he reviewed the scene mentally, casting over the particulars in his mind. He wondered how long she had lain there, waiting for someone to come and find her, slumped on the floor. From what her colleagues had said, it could only have been a few minutes. Too long though. He hated to think of her lying there. Thank god he'd decided to wander down in person, rather than simply return her call.

Laura closed her eyes as the CT scanner clanked into life, and she lay completely still, listening to the instructions that the machine bleated out. Her left arms was still cold and useless, infuriatingly so. Her training told her that it was normal for the doctors to shout at her but it was unsettling and although she understood every word they said to her, it felt as though she was thinking through treacle and she simply couldn't get the words out. Barely a word at a time. She exhaled slowly, as instructed, and then waited, waited for the staff to come and see her. At length, she heard a door open and footsteps echo across the floor. A hand came to rest on her shoulder for a moment, in what she presumed was a comforting gesture. "Good news, Dr. Hobson. No bleed, no signs of a stroke. So let's get you back to resus and try and work out what the hell is going on," a familiar voice said and Laura opened her eyes to find a friendly face. "I mean, Laura, you just could have called if you wanted to see me," He said and Laura looked at him, eyes crinkling in amusement. "Damien," she said slowly and he smiled. "Long time no see Hobs," Damien said cheerfully "back to resus, and let's figure this one out." He gestured to the nurses and they came to assist Laura back to the bed. "Be gentle with this one," he instructed "we trained together and she still scares the living daylights out of me." As they wheeled Laura back down towards resus, she leant her head back against the pillow and sighed. Damien was leafing through a textbook as Laura's bed was set back into the cubicle. He considered his old coursemate and came to perch on the end of her bed. "Not a stroke. Not an aneurysm.," he mused, meeting Laura's gaze "but I can't dispute these symptoms." Laura nodded slowly. "Laura, do you get migraines? Damian asked and Laura nodded slowly. Damian stood up and then turned back to Laura. "Right, let's try something," he said decisively. "Karen, can you bring me some dispersible aspirin, 100mg sumatriptan and a can of coke please, oh and a small cup?" he asked the nurse and she nodded, turning towards the medicine cabinet. She duly appeared again a minute or two later and helped Laura swallow the tablets before helping her drink some coke through a straw. "Now, Laura, I'm going to leave you be for half an hour. Close your eyes and rest, " he advised kindly, and as Laura finished her drink, the nurse offered to tuck her up under a blanket. "I'll update your husband," the nurse told her "want me to bring him through?" Laura frowned and then as realisation dawned nodded. "Robbie?" she asked and the nurse nodded. "Not married," Laura said slowly and the nurse smiled. "My mistake, sorry," she replied easily, clearly used to making mistakes.

Robbie sat up sharply as the consultant came back into the waiting room, and he looked at her expectantly. "Are you with Laura Hobson?" Damian enquired and Robbie nodded. Damian held out his hand. "I'm Damian, I'm the consultant neurologist. Laura and I trained together. Are you her husband?" he enquired. Robbie sighed. "No, not exactly," he replied wearily. Damian considered him and Robbie shook his hand. "Well, regardless, you're listed as Laura's next of kin so I'm sure she won't mind the update. It isn't a stroke of any kind, nor is it an aneurysm. That's good news. Laura gets migraines, doesn't she?" he enquired and Robbie nodded. "Yeah, she does, not often mind, but they're bad enough when she does get them," Robbie replied and Damian folded his arms loosely as they began to walk towards Laura's bed. "I think she might be suffering from a rarer type of migraine, a hemiplegic migraine. It can mirror the symptoms of a stroke - loss of speech, loss of sensation in limbs, that sort of thing, so I've given Laura some medication and we'll review her in an hour. You can be with her if you like, but I've suggested she rest for a little while. Keep her company, it'll be good for her to have someone familiar nearby." Damian concluded as they reached Laura's bed, and Robbie's expression softened as his gaze fell on Laura, tucked up on the bed. She looked pale and small, swathed in blankets and he was instinctively drawn to her. "Oh Laura love," he murmured, drawing a chair up to the bed and Laura opened her eyes wearily. He pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, and Laura's expression softened a little. "''M so tired," she said and Robbie's expression brightened. "Rest up, love," he murmured, taking her hand into his and Laura entwined their fingers carefully before closing her eyes and settling back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie watched Laura doze quietly for a few minutes. The nursing staff had turned the lights down in the cubicle and he studied her in the half light. Even visibly poorly, he considered Laura to be utterly beautiful. A little pale at the moment, but beautiful. He was fraught with concern for her, and an occasional tremor ran through his knee. Ambulances, at least the inside of them, made him feel seriously queasy. And a blues and twos trip through Oxford had hardly endeared them to him, though he was profoundly grateful for the NHS. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He was relieved that the neurologist thought it was neither a stroke nor an aneurism. That had to be good news. He hoped this dose of medication would make Laura feel a little better, though he didn't fully understand the meaning of all the neurologist had explained. Laura squeezed his fingers and he allowed a small smile to appear at the sides of his mouth. "You're alright, love," he murmured, and Laura squeezed his fingers again. He glanced at the clock. Somehow, sitting here, just watching Laura doze, half an hour had passed. She opened her eyes and their gaze met steadily. "Thank you," Laura said quietly and Robbie leant forward, capturing her fingers into both his hands. They smiled at each other and Robbie noticed that her smile was more even, as though her face wasn't slumped any more. Robbie half smiled, half grimaced sympathetically at her and Laura shifted slightly so that she was lying on her side, facing him more. "How are you feeling?" Robbie asked and Laura sighed. "Better," she replied and he let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in. "Thank god," Robbie replied and Laura snorted. "Something like that," she replied and he gazed at her, his thumb caressing her knuckles gently. "Your speech is better," Robbie observed and Laura nodded. "I feel slightly more human. I think the caffeine's kicking in," she said and Robbie stifled a chuckle. "Aye, best not to let too much blood into your caffeine stream," he replied teasingly and Laura snorted derisively. Their gaze met for a few more moments and Robbie leant his forehead against their clasped hands and inhaled shakily. "God, Laura," he began and Laura found her eyes filling with tears. Robbie looked up at her and grimaced when he saw her tearful expression. "Don't, Robbie," Laura whispered, a tear threatening to brim over "not here." Their gaze met for another few seconds before Robbie pressed a kiss to her fingers and nodded. "Alright," he said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, the faintest hint of anxiety present in his voice and Laura inhaled slowly before wriggling her fingers. "Well, my hand is back to its usual self," she observed "and the headache is subsiding. I still feel as though my head if full of candy floss. But I can talk, so I'd say I was well on the way to back to normal." Robbie nodded, his thumb caressing Laura's knuckles. "The, er, neurologist said you trained together?" he asked and Laura nodded. "Haven't seen him in ages - not much interaction between forensic pathology and neurology really. I was quite good friends with his partner, husband, I mean, when we were still in college, but I haven't seen either of them since, goodness, not even sure when," Laura replied. "Do you think they'll let you go home today?" Robbie wondered and Laura looked appalled. "Goodness, I'd have thought so. I expect they'll want their resus bed back," she said firmly and Robbie stifled a broad smile. "Well, when you put it like that," he remarked and Laura smiled to herself. There was a rustle at the curtains, and it was pulled back to reveal Damian and a couple of nurses. Laura began to sit up a little, and Damian flashed her a smile. "You're looking a bit brighter," he remarked and Laura nodded. "I feel much better," Laura replied and Damian quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ah, good, so your speech is getting back to normal," he remarked and Laura rolled her eyes. He perched on the bed, opposite Robbie and Laura pushed herself back so that she could sit up. "Now, how's this right arm of yours getting on? Mind if I run through the whole rigmarole?" Laura dutifully held out her hands, and went through the range of tests which Damian wanted to run. Robbie sat back in his chair, watching the interaction, an increasing sense of relief coursing through him. Even he could see the vast improvement in Laura's condition since he'd found her a couple of hours previously.

Damian's voice broke into his musing, and he glanced at the doctor. "You are clearly much improved,' Damian told Laura and she arched an eyebrow enquiringly, "but I'd like to keep you here for another hour or so, and then, you can almost certainly go home. I'll refer you onto the neurology clinic - they paged me out of lectures for you, so I'd best see you in clinic and see if we can get on top of these migraines. Can I get someone to bring you a sandwich, something to eat?" he enquired warmly and Laura glanced at Robbie. He nodded, barely imperceptively and Laura smiled. "Can I send Robbie over to the hospital shop?" she asked and Damian grinned at Robbie. "Ah, husbands, useful for so many things, eh?" he remarked "of course." Robbie snorted and Laura chuckled. "Robbie's not my husband," she said wryly and Damian shook his head. "Sorry, my bad," he said easily and Robbie raised an eyebrow. Laura caught his glance and sighed. "Right, Laura, get something to eat and I'll come back and discharge you in an hour, alright?" Damian pronounced, and he stood up and grinned broadly at Laura and Robbie. As he exited the cubicle, Laura drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, laying her cheek against her knees. "He's the third person today to declare me to be your husband," Robbie observed ruefully, meeting Laura's gaze and she bit her lip. "I suppose it's a reasonable assumption, given you're listed as my next of kin," she replied, feigning disinterest. Robbie chuckled, and then leant in to press an affectionate kiss to her cheek. "Let me go and see what I can rustle up for lunch, eh?" he suggested and Laura smiled. "Thank you," she replied warmly.

Once Robbie had made his way out of the cubicle in pursuit of sandwiches and coffee, Laura leant her head back against the bed and exhaled shakily. _God,_ she thought, _ today had been a horrible shock to the system. _She was so relieved it had turned out to be the most minor option on the table. And it had been remarkably soothing to have Robbie there, holding her hand, for the duration. Bless him. He had looked utterly terrified but the moment he'd appeared in her office, she'd felt relief course through her. Laura knew that when push came to shove, Robbie would always be there for her. He had an uncanny ability to tell when she needed him, could be relied upon to text or phone or just appear in her office when she was having a bad day at work, when she needed a cup of coffee and a friendly face, or a G&T and a hug. He'd seemed bemused to be assumed to be her husband. _At least he wasn't repulsed,_ Laura mused. Perhaps it was time they addressed this unspoken connection between them. _But what to say? Robbie, I've had a horrible day and I just need you to take me home and cuddle me on the sofa until I'm ready to face the world again. _It seemed like a bit of a stretch but really, it was all she wanted. The medication had begun to kick in nicely, and she was shattered. She reached for her phone, rooting in her jacket pocket which someone, Robbie presumably, had had the foresight to bring with him. There were several messages, a couple from her team informing her that they'd taken her off roster, and wishing her better soon. Laura thought she ought to let Emma know at the very least that she was feeling much better.

In the spring sunshine, Robbie rather enjoyed his walk over to the hospital shop. Gone were the days of the WRVS and formidable little old ladies policing your sandwich choices. Like many hospitals, Oxford General had recently acquired both a Costa and an M&S Food which made the options for lunch far more palatable. He strolled into the foodhall, and reviewed the sandwich offerings before choosing a couple of options and picking up some crisps. _Coffee_, he thought, _he'd acquire on the way back to Laura_. Laura. He was so relieved she was alright. His heart had been in his mouth half the day and he was so grateful that she was going to be okay. He was a little more bemused that everyone assumed they were married. To his surprise, the assumption didn't bother him at all. The last few hours had cemented his resolution that he wanted more than pure friendship with Laura. If she preferred to keep things platonic then he'd live with it, but he had to know if she might want more. He hoped he hadn't read it wrong, but he thought she might. But only time would tell. The sensation of her fingers curled within his had sent a pang of longing through him, and he wanted to get back to her. Hopefully they'd let her home, and he hoped she might let him head home with her, make sure she was settled before he left her be. He paid for their food, and picked up the bag before walking back via the coffee shop. He suspected Laura wouldn't thank him if he reappeared without some form of liquid refreshment.

Glancing up at the enormous A&E sign over the doors, he made his way back to the ward and was relieved to find Laura sat up on the bed, waiting for him. Laura smiled broadly as Robbie came into the cubicle and then set two steaming takeaway cups of coffee down on the countertop. He gently dropped the bag of food onto the end of the bed and studied Laura's expression. "Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded. "Thank you," she replied and he smiled. "Coffee?" Robbie said, offering her a cup and Laura took it gratefully. Robbie retrieved the sandwiches and offered them both to Laura. She bit her lip unconsciously as she made her decision, picking one sandwich, and then flashed him a smile as she opened the packet and began to tuck into her sandwich. "Goodness, cheese and pickle has never tasted so good," Laura said fervently, and Robbie chuckled. A swishing of the curtains revealed Damian and a nurse who smiled at Laura. "Hobs," he said cheerfully "you're looking much like your usual self." Laura arched an eyebrow at him, amused. "Well, I can't say I've worn scrubs to med school reunions recently, and I've usually had time to apply some make up, but I'll take that as a compliment," she replied and Damian chuckled. Robbie watched the conversation, entertained. Damian glanced at his colleague who looked at him quizzically. "My apologies, this is my colleague Sarah. She's one of our nurses, and she has a special interest in migraine so I brought her along. I hope you don't mind?" Laura shook her head and Damian continued. "Dr Hobson and I were at medical school together. She's the Chief Pathologist for the City of Oxford, and for Oxfordshire Police, and as a general rule, if you run into Laura, you know it's all gone horribly wrong." Laura snorted softly, and shook her head. "Laura was formidable as a medical student. I imagine she's in a whole league of her own these days where it comes to indomitable," Damian observed and Robbie chuckled. Laura glared at him, and he hastily turned it into a cough. Damian grinned at this silent interaction and then began to explain the events of the day to Sarah who listened attentively. Laura glanced at Robbie and he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him and returned her focus to Damian as he concluded his observations. "It must be a huge relief to discover such unpleasant symptoms were relatively straightforward to treat," the nurse remarked sympathetically and Laura nodded wearily. "I think that you should probably consider this to be a warning shot," Damian observed and Laura considered him. "Clearly, you have a demanding job, which I have no doubt you undertake to the highest possible standard, and I know you publish on top of that because Jeremy reads every article you write with much interest and tells me about it. And I know you teach too. So cut yourself a little slack. Prioritise yourself a bit, Laura. Decent sleep, proper meals, some downtime," Damian told her and Laura arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Mr. Withers," she retorted and Damian grinned. "Does Jeremy actually read my research?" she asked and Damian nodded. "Faithful to the end," he replied "he was always prodigiously proud of you, and rightly so." Laura bit her lip, rather touched by this revelation. "Jeremy's my husband," Damian explained to Robbie and he nodded. "Damian and Jeremy and I were on the same rotation patterns when we were undergrads," Laura explained "but we ended up in different specialisms." Damian laughed. "Thank goodness. Laura would have outshone us all," he observed and Laura shook her head. "Honestly. You'll inflate my ego beyond recognition," she chastised and Robbie shook his head. "Impossible, our Laura's too modest for her own good," he replied and Laura glanced at him affectionately. "Anyway, am I alright to go?" she asked hopefully and Damian nodded. "Yes, do. You're clearly much better, and taking up a bed in my resus unit, so be off with you. I'll see you soon in clinic," Damian replied and Laura flashed him a smile before he headed back out, leaving Robbie and Laura to make their way out of the hospital.

As they walked, Robbie slung his arm around Laura's shoulders gently and she smiled and leant into him. "Thanks, Robbie," she murmured "what would I do without you?" He squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Home?" he asked and Laura nodded. "Can I come with you?" Robbie asked and Laura nodded. "Fancy a takeaway? Maybe a DVD?" he continued and Laura smiled broadly. "Yeah, actually that sounds perfect. Not sure I'll be very good company," Laura replied and Robbie chuckled. "You are always good company," he chided "Right, now. Here's our lift." Laura looked up to see James' car waiting just ahead of them and she sighed. "James, you really didn't have too," Laura protested as she got into James' car and he glanced back at her, amused. "Dr. Hobson," he remarked "you are constantly sorting Inspector Lewis and I out from various scrapes. Really, a lift from the hospital is the least I could do." Laura met his gaze in the rear view mirror. "Glad to see that you are back on your feet," James continued and Laura sighed. "Does the entire station know?" she asked wearily, doing up her seat belt and James shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have thought so. But our friends in green do tend to set the cat amongst the pigeons…" he replied and Laura grimaced. Robbie shut the passenger door and quirked an eyebrow at James before turning to Laura. "Home?" he enquired jovially and James groaned quietly. "Don't spare the horses," Laura remarked wryly and Robbie chuckled. "Thank you Jim," Laura said, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder and he sighed dramatically and slid the car into gear before moving off. Their journey progressed quietly, the three of them sat in a companionable silence. James' attention firmly focussed on the road, Laura musing over how her day had unfolded and Robbie considering as to how he was going to get Laura to himself so that he could try and begin to talk to her properly, and wondering whether today was the time, and what he would say to James to explain and whether actually, he could overthink this situation any further. At length, James pulled up outside Laura's house and turned the engine off. "Robbie promised me an evening of takeaway and his dubious taste in films if you'd like to share the pain, James?" Laura enquired, unbuckling her seatbelt and James laughed. Laura perched forward on her seat slightly and James swivelled around to face her. "Thank you for that alluring prospect," he replied gravely "but it's rehearsal tonight, and the guys wouldn't appreciate me bailing on them again. I hope you're feeling 100% soon." Laura flashed him a smile and he nodded at her. Robbie opened the door for her and Laura got out, rooting in her jacket pocket for her house keys. As James turned the car, and then drove out of Laura's road, she turned to Robbie, head slightly tilted and he gazed down at her. "Shall we?" Laura asked quietly and he nodded, before she stepped towards her front door and he followed her inside, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be shattered," Robbie observed as Laura shrugged off her jacket and she nodded, stifling a yawn. He laid his suit jacket over the bannister and loosened his tie, and Laura leant back against the doorframe wearily. "We don't have to, if you'd rather just go straight to bed?" Robbie offered and Laura considered him. A smile danced at the edge of her lips at his double entendre and he sighed, rolling his eyes at her. Laura chuckled, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Well, Inspector," she murmured and he arched an eyebrow at her. "Bed might be a step too far, so early in the evening, so shall we start with dinner?" Laura replied affectionately and he grinned boyishly at her, relieved that she wasn't teasing him too much over his slip of the tongue. "Tea?" she offered and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he said and they smiled at each other again. As Laura made them both a cup of tea, she smiled to herself. She prodded the tea bag in the cup, squeezing each before adding a splash of milk and then passing him the mug. He smiled at her, their fingers touching as he took the mug from her, before turning and sitting down on Laura's sofa. Laura perched at the opposite end, and they sipped their tea in a companionable silence for several minutes, before, at length, Robbie set his mug down, and reached for Laura's hand again. She interlaced their fingers, squeezing his hand gently and he smiled at her. "You alright?" he asked and Laura nodded. When she set down her mug, she turned to him slightly, and Robbie considered her. Laura toyed with their fingers, deep in thought and Robbie watched her contemplatively. It was funny, he mused, that he had so much he wanted to say to her, and yet, here, it was surprisingly easy to sit here in silence, her fingers entwined with his. It was almost an ache, the strength of feeling he had for this woman in front of him. But that was Laura, the two of them, they just worked. She got him, understood him, brought the best of him out. At length, he tugged at their entwined hands, drawing Laura against him so that he could loop his arm around her shoulder and press a kiss against the side of her head. Laura smiled to herself at the gesture, and he tucked her closer in, savouring her proximity.

"Thank you for today," Laura said earnestly and as Robbie began to protest. Laura slipped her fingers into his again, squeezing them gently. "This," she said, looking up at him "meant a hell of a lot, when all I could think about was whether I was going to die, or end up permanently disabled, and I have no idea what prompted you to stroll into my office when you did, but honestly Robbie, thank goodness you did." Robbie looked down at her, and the emotion wrought across her face made him swallow hard. He squeezed her fingers gently and she brought her other hand up, settling it on his chest as they gazed at each other. Robbie allowed his free hand to settle on her waist and they shared a smile at this new found intimacy. "It scared me half to death," Robbie told her and she grimaced. "No, don't frown. It's not your fault. I just hated seeing you so unlike yourself," he said hastily and she sighed. "Thank you for letting me hold your hand," Robbie said and Laura chuckled. "Thank you for humouring constantly being mistaken for my husband," she retorted and their gaze met. Robbie's expression grew more serious and Laura frowned. Robbie inhaled slowly, and tightened his grip on her waist, wanting to take this opportunity to somehow communicate how he actually felt about her. "Laura, I didn't mind. At all," Robbie said and Laura found herself suddenly breathless. "I'd prefer more favourable circumstances, and I could do without the fear of losing you, but I'd happily be mistaken as yours anytime," he told her and Laura blinked. "I feel like we've danced around this for an age, Laura," Robbie continued "and forgive me if what I'm about to say oversteps the mark, but I'd like to think you and I would be good together. Properly together." He smiled at her and Laura bit her lip nervously, before she gently cupped his jaw and smoothed her thumb over his cheek. They smiled at each other and Laura inhaled softly before she leant in to kiss his cheek and Robbie closed his eyes. He turned his head slightly towards her and smiled as her lips grazed the corner of his mouth. Instinctively he turned to meet her kiss and he murmured in satisfaction as their lips met properly. As their kiss deepened, Laura found herself drawn closer into Robbie's lap, his hand gently cradling the back of her head and the other holding her firmly against him. In turn, she entwined her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as they kissed and as they broke apart for air, they smiled giddily at each other. "I'm inclined to agree, Inspector," Laura murmured and he chuckled before kissing her again and relaxing his grip on her slightly. "Oh Laura, love," he replied softly, and she looked at him, eyes shining. "What?" she said, smiling and he chuckled. "I can't believe I'm here, with you, like this," he replied and Laura's smile broadened, before he cradled her closely and held her in his arms, dropping a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "What a day today has proven to be," Laura murmured and he huffed in amusement.

With Laura cuddled against him, his gaze fell to the clock on her kitchen wall and he frowned. "Without wishing to kill the moment," he murmured "we should order some food." Laura laughed loudly and Robbie looked slightly affronted until she glanced up and kissed him affectionately. "Yes dear," she replied, eyes dancing in amusement. "Sorry," Robbie murmured and she smiled softly. "S'funny, this," he continued and Laura arched an eyebrow expectantly. They smiled at each other, the domesticity of the scene not lost on either of them. "Shall I go and phone our order in?" Robbie suggested and Laura nodded. Robbie rooted in his pocket for his phone, and then glanced at Laura, before getting up and walking out into the hallway to phone their order through. After a couple of minutes, he came back in and sat back down on the sofa, drawing Laura against him again. "So, Dr. Hobson," he mused as Laura relaxed into his embrace, and she looked up at him curiously. "I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner sometime?" Robbie continued and Laura's eyes twinkled. "Are you asking me out?" she wondered aloud and Robbie grinned. "Aye, I am," he retorted and Laura's smile widened. "I feel as though we ought to do things properly," Robbie said and Laura chuckled. "Alright," she replied and Robbie smiled broadly. "You have remembered you're buying me dinner tonight?" Laura enquired jovially and Robbie laughed, drawing her in and kissing the top of her head. "Obviously," he replied and Laura smiled. "I do mean it though Laura. A proper dinner somewhere nice. I want to do things right by you. It's important," Robbie said earnestly and Laura squeezed their entwined fingers. "Sounds lovely," she replied "let's figure out when we could go." And it did sound lovely. The idea that Robbie wanted to wine and dine her brought a smile to her face, and made her stomach flutter a little. "I hope you know how important you are to me, Laura" Robbie's voice broke into her thoughts and she smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "You mean everything to me," Robbie continued, suddenly finding his voice, along with an urge to tell her how strongly he felt about her, how much she meant to him, how important it was that she understood that she mattered tremendously. He tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb and they smiled happily at each other.

"I know we've had our ups and our downs," Robbie said and Laura frowned. "Don't fret," he interjected hastily "I just want to tell you… I just need to say something to you. I owe you that much." Laura leant into his touch, his hand still cupping her jaw and looked up at him in a way that made him feel he wanted to keep talking. "Alright," she murmured and they shared another smile. "I haven't always been fair to you, Laura," Robbie said and Laura frowned. "I haven't. We've been somewhere between friends and something more for so long, and god knows, you've been patient with me. More than I could have asked for. More than I deserve, mebbe. An' I have no idea what you see in me." Laura huffed a breath out, a little amused and he smiled broadly, caressing her cheek and she smiled, glancing down. "I'm utterly in love with you, Laura," Robbie said and Laura closed her eyes, emotion rushing through her as she took in his words, his meaning. "I'm not expecting you to say anything," he continued hurriedly "I just wanted to, needed to, tell you." He watched Laura, relieved as she smiled slightly and then met his gaze steadily. "Well, this got intense," she murmured and he chuckled. "We've been friends for such a long time," Laura said and he nodded, suddenly wondering if he'd read it all wrong. "We've been through so much together, and I'd come to the conclusion that we were destined never to be more than friends. And that would have been fine. I'd still have loved you, regardless," Laura owned and Robbie exhaled slowly. "You can't help who you fall in love with, Robbie, and for my part, well, I've only had eyes for you for sometime now," Laura said frankly and they smiled at each other happily. "I love you too, Robbie," she told, meeting his gaze and he kissed her lovingly, drawing her closer. Laura settled her cheek against his collarbone, still tucked within his embrace and she closed her eyes, a subtle hint of his aftershave just detectable. His heart was racing, she realised and she smiled to herself. She stroked her thumb over his back, where her hands had slid as they'd cuddled up together. In turn, he'd wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against him and she revelled in their closeness. She would be quite content, Laura mused, to sit here all evening. In fact, she recalled, this was exactly what she'd wanted as she'd lain in that hospital bed and the thought made her smile. They sat there, holding each other, drawing comfort from their closeness for several minutes before Laura stirred slightly. "It's getting dark," she murmured and Robbie smiled broadly. "Aye, I suppose it is," he replied and they smiled at each other. "I should put the lamp on," Laura said and they smiled at each other again. "I don't want to move," Robbie said and Laura cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm going nowhere," she told him warmly and he grinned boyishly. Laura stood up, stretching slightly, and he reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles and then relinquishing his grip so that she could turn the lamp on. She drew the curtains, before stepping into her kitchen, and lowering the blinds. Robbie sipped his tea as she pottered around the kitchen, enjoying not only the simple domesticity of being with Laura but the knowledge that their affection for each other was mutual. They loved each other. They LOVED each other. The thrill of knowing that she returned his feelings was almost too much to bear and he grinned to himself. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her close for as long as she'd let him, take her to bed and show her how much he loved her, wanted her.

Laura set the crockery and cutlery down on the dining table and then turned to consider the man sat on her sofa. She leant back on the dining table and they smiled at each other across the room. "I'm just going to go and change," Laura said and Robbie nodded. "Alright, love," he replied and she stepped past him, squeezing his shoulder as she did so. Laura smiled broadly to herself as she made her way upstairs. As she switched on the light in her bedroom, she considered the room, idly wondering if she would be sleeping alone tonight. Not that she wanted to rush him into anything, but the idea of curling up with him in bed and sleeping in his arms was hugely appealing. She stripped out of her scrubs matter of factly and reached for her favourite pair of jeans and a soft sweatshirt, grown old and comfortable through years of wear. She ran her fingers through her hair and considered her reflection. It seemed strange to dress up for an evening of curry and hopefully, snuggling on the sofa. She smiled to herself as she recalled Robbie's words. _I'm utterly in love with you Laura._ He loved her. He actually loved her. Laura shook her head in disbelief. She'd barely dared to allow herself to think that he might return her increasing affection. But he did. He loved her. She could laugh at herself, daydreaming over his kisses. But the idea that he loved her made her feel ridiculously happy. Suddenly, at her fingertips was the prospect of something wonderful and Laura barely knew what to think. The ring of her doorbell brought her back to reality, and she heaved a sigh before she headed downstairs to answer it.


	4. Chapter 4

As Laura appeared with a bag of takeaway in her hand, Robbie grinned at her, and got up to follow her into the kitchen. Laura set it down on the work surface. "Let me grab the crockery," she said, smiling shyly at him and he nodded. As Laura reached up to bring down the plates, her sweatshirt rode up, revealing a hint of skin, and Robbie swallowed hard, as she set the plates down on the work surface. He was drawn to her, couldn't resist resting his hands on her waist, nudging his thumbs against her skin as he pulled her back against him and nuzzled against the crook of her neck. "Laura" he murmured and she inhaled sharply as his lips pressed underneath her ear. Robbie trailed soft kisses over her jaw and she turned in his arms, pressing herself against him and entwining her arms around his neck so that she could draw him down into a kiss. Robbie had slid his hands under her sweatshirt, caressing the skin of her lower back, resting back against the counter and drawing her in so that she was stood between his legs, pressed against him. Dinner forgotten, Robbie's hands were beginning to wander, one moving to her upper back to pull her closer while they kissed and the other sliding down to cup her bottom. The murmurings she made as they kissed only increased the desire building in him and he pulled her closer. Laura's fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck and he smiled against her kiss. Laura's stomach growled in hunger and they broke apart, both laughing. "I'm sorry love," Robbie murmured against her hair and Laura shook her head in amusement. "Dinner?" she enquired, still tucked into his embrace and he pressed a kiss against her hairline. "Aye, come on," he said, stepping back and allowing her to turn and retrieve some cutlery. He set out the plates and began to unpack the food. Laura set the cutlery down, before resting her arm across his lower back and pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, then coming to sit down next to him. He smiled warmly at her, reaching to squeeze her fingers before they served themselves with food and began to eat.

A comfortable silence sat between them for a while, and then at length, Robbie considered Laura. "How are you feeling?" he enquired, mopping up the remnants of his curry with a piece of naan bread and smiling at her. Laura nodded and yawned slightly. "I feel a bit brighter," she replied "sharper in myself, but the come down from the drugs I take to relieve my migraines is always draining." Robbie half smiled, and he stroked his fingers across Laura's wrist affectionately. He looked up at her and they smiled at each other, an age old affection present in their features. "Oh love," he murmured and Laura's smile broadened. "You promised me a quiet night in with a DVD," she reminded him and his eyes crinkled up. "Lady's choice," he offered and Laura chuckled. "Mmm, well, I'll have to give that some thought," she replied, her tone teasing and he heaved a mock sigh before gathering the plates and getting up to put them in the dishwasher. Laura leant her chin on her hands, mulling over her DVD collection and trying to decide which film she was in the mood for. In the end she got up, and selected a film, turning the DVD player and television on and putting the DVD into the slot before settling down on the sofa. Robbie followed her in and sat down next to her, drawing her next to him and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the film started.

After twenty minutes, Laura reached for the control and paused the film that neither of them were really watching. Robbie glanced at her, smiling wryly. "Let's not pretend you were watching that at all," she rebuked and he chuckled. "No, if I'm honest, me thoughts were somewhat elsewhere…" Robbie replied, his arms still closely around her and Laura smiled. "Were they indeed?" she asked and she smiled again as she felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. "Just enjoying sitting her with you," he replied and she settled back against him. Laura stifled a yawn and Robbie half-smiled, his lips close to her hairline. "You'll be needing an early night, I reckon," he observed and Laura exhaled slowly. "Migraines always wipe me out," she replied honestly and Robbie squeezed her shoulders. "I can go," he told her and Laura chewed her lip, allowing him to cuddle her close. "You don't have to," she murmured after a little while had passed, silence sat between them and he kissed the side of her forehead. "I… I rather like the idea of cuddling up with you tonight," she owned and he grinned. "I very much like the idea," Robbie replied "but you're tired, and you've not been well." Laura sighed. "I'm shattered," she replied "and I'm not expecting anything. But, honestly, Robbie, I don't know if I quite want to let you out of my sight for a little while. Please stay." He smiled broadly and pressed a further kiss to her forehead. "Alright, my love," he murmured against her skin and Laura closed her eyes, enjoying their new found closeness. They sat, curled up together for some time, arms around each other until Robbie nudged his nose against Laura's cheek and she turned her face to his to reciprocate his kiss. They kissed leisurely, enjoying the privacy they were afforded to begin this romance, the affection between them flaring easily into something more potent and satisfactory. Laura slid her hand to the nape of Robbie's neck, caressing the skin there and he deepened their kiss in response to her touch.

As they continued to kiss leisurely, Robbie drew Laura into his lap and she murmured in satisfaction as he slid his hands around her waist, his fingertips caressing the skin under her ribs. "Oh, Laura," Robbie murmured and she smiled against his kiss. "My love," he said and Laura kissed his cheek as he clasped his hands in the small of her back. "We have a choice here," Laura said softly and he considered her. "Should we call it a night? Or will you stay?" she asked, watching him intently, and he kissed her deeply. "For what it's worth, I want you to stay," Laura said softly, and he smiled at her, rubbing his thumb over her spine. "Well then," Robbie replied, meeting her gaze steadily, wanting to ascertain that she was absolutely sure about this. Laura bit her lip slightly and he frowned. "I just want you to hold me, Robbie. This…" she cupped his jaw in her hand and they smiled at each other. "I know this is new, and I don't want to rush you, and…" Laura continued but Robbie hushed her. "You're not rushing me, you never could," he reassured her and Laura smiled. "And having held you in my arms," Robbie continued "I'm not sure I want to let you go either. So can I stay?" Laura nodded, a broad smile gracing her features. "I love your smile," Robbie said and Laura smiled to herself, glancing down for a moment. "You're so beautiful, Laura," he told her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her cheek. Their faces close, Laura nuzzled against his jaw and he sighed happily. "Come to bed," Laura said softly and Robbie closed his eyes, almost overwhelmed with the culmination of his day. He kissed her cheek, and gently eased her from his lap and then held out his hand. Laura took his hand, allowing him to pull her up, into a deep, all encompassing kiss. "God, Laura, I love you," he told her and she smiled happily at him, before entwining their fingers more tightly.

Upstairs, Robbie sat on the edge of Laura's bed, drawing her into his arms, as they continued to kiss. Robbie's hands began to wander, stroking over Laura's back and waist, caressing her skin and holding her close. In turn, Laura's hands had come to rest on Robbie's chest and her fingertips toyed with the buttons on Robbie's shirt. Robbie broke their kiss, trailing his lips across her jaw until his lips brushed her earlobe, and Laura shivered in anticipation. "I know you said you weren't expecting anything, Laura," Robbie murmured and she closed her eyes as he pressed another kiss to the nape of her neck. "But I want to make love to you so badly," he continued in the same low tone. Laura smiled broadly, arching her neck slightly as he kissed her again there. "Well then," she replied softly and he grinned as her fingers deftly undid his shirt buttons, pushing the fabric to one side and easing it off his shoulders, running her hands down his arms as she did. Robbie tightened his grip around her waist, drawing her in so that their torsos were pressed together. He began to ease Laura's sweatshirt up and she yanked it over her head impatiently, sighing as he pressed a kiss to her décolletage, nuzzling between her breasts. He feathered kisses across her collarbone and Laura reached round to unclip her bra. Eagerly, Robbie eased the straps down her arm, releasing one side and then the other before bringing his hands up to cup her breasts, ducking his head to run his tongue around Laura's nipple and suckling at it. Laura clasped his head against her as he did so, running her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and closing her eyes in pleasure. Robbie turned his attention to her other breast, and then slid his hand down to her bottom, drawing her closer to him. Laura murmured, cupping his jaw in her hand and tugging him up so that they could continue to kiss and she pressed herself against him, noting a unmistakeable firmness as she did so. Still kissing, she brought her hands to the waistband of his suit trousers and deftly undid the buttons, easing them over his hips so that they pooled at his feet and he kicked them off impatiently. "And yours," Robbie said, between kisses, and Laura obliged him, undoing the button and then wriggling so that her jeans dropped to the floor. She returned her hands to his waistband, bringing one palm to caress a bulge that he made no effort to hide and he moaned against her kiss. Laura slipped her hands inside the waistband of his boxers and eased them over his hips, his erection straining forwards. He looked at her though semi-closed eyes as she caressed his length and she smiled at him eagerly as he moaned her name against the side of her face. "Oh, god, Laura, love, please," he murmured and she smiled broadly. Robbie covered her hand with his and interlaced their fingers tightly. "If you keep that up, this'll be over in seconds, and I want you," he told her and she wriggled in closer to his embrace and kissed his cheek.

Robbie kissed her deeply, and Laura entwined her wrists behind his neck so that she could press herself against him. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely, allowing his hands to slide over her lower back, marvelling at her petite waistline, before sliding his fingers under the lace of her underwear and easing it down, cupping her bottom as he did so. "You are gorgeous, Laura," Robbie told her, his voice slightly husky and Laura smiled up at him. "You're not so bad yourself," she replied, closing her eyes as he kissed her again. "Come to bed, Robbie," Laura said as they broke their kiss and he nodded. She reached to tug the covers back before holding out her hand to him and he followed her into bed. Laura leant back against the pillows, and he braced himself over her, allowing his gaze to travel over her body. He grinned up at her, ducking to trail a line of kisses down her chest and to her navel. As his kisses reached her pelvis, she instinctively widened her legs, inhaling sharply as he brought his thumb to the whorl of hair there. He glanced up at her and she nodded, her heart thumping. He pressed a line of kisses along the inside of her thigh before sliding his thumb through the curls, seeking her nub and she cried out as he caressed her. Parting her labia, Robbie ran his tongue up to the tip of her nub, circling it gently and Laura let out a sobbing sort of noise as he did so. As he continued to lick and tease her with his tongue, Laura whimpered in pleasure, her fingers sliding into his hair. Robbie slid his hand under Laura's thigh, up to widen her legs more and she moaned his name as he continued his attentions, kissing her intimately.

Concentrating on giving pleasure to Laura had done little to relieve his own arousal and he ground his hips into the mattress, hoping the friction might give him some alleviation. Laura curled her fingers around the nape of his neck, tugging gently at the hair there until he looked up at her. Hair tousled and eyes dark with arousal, she smiled at him. "I want you," Laura told him and he grinned. "Come here," Laura held out her hand and he pulled himself up the bed until he was poised over her. Robbie ducked to kiss her and she shifted herself so that he was poised above her. Laura slid her hands to his waist, sliding one to cup his arse as he thrust into her and Laura arched her back in pleasure as he filled her. He stilled, allowing them both to adjust to the sensation and Laura brushed his hair away from his forehead. They smiled at each other happily and he ducked to kiss her. They kissed slowly and leisurely, their hands wandering until they were holding each other closely as Robbie began to move. Laura whimpered against their kiss, widening her legs so that Robbie could sink more deeply into her and he stifled a curse. He moistened his fingers, slipping them between them so that he could stroke Laura's nub as they moved together and she cried out in pleasure. He groaned against her neck as they moved, Laura encouraging him deeper. "Oh, Robbie, harder, please?" she murmured and he thrust hard into her. "Laura," Robbie gasped "I can't last, love, oh god." They moved together, kissing passionately until Laura stilled. "Oh, Robbie, please," she murmured, clutching at his back and he thrust hard into her again. "Oh yes, please," Laura cried and Robbie groaned. He moistened his fingers again, stroking Laura intimately and she held his hips, moving around him until she felt pleasure begin to spiral through her. "Robbie, oh, Robbie," she murmured, lips hot against his cheek and he closed his eyes. "Come with me, sweetheart," she urged and he groaned. "Yes, Laura, oh Laura, Laura," he said, thrusting harder until Laura clutched him tightly, arching her neck in pleasure and he shunted desperately into her, spilling inside her, gasping as he came. They lay together, arms around each other, their breathing laboured and Robbie leant his forehead against the pillow, nuzzling into Laura's neck as they recovered. "I love you," Laura murmured, kissing his forehead and Robbie smiled against her skin, linking his fingers tightly with hers. "I love you too," he murmured contentedly.

A/N: A brief epilogue to follow...


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

On a dark, dank Friday night, Oxford city centre was bustling. Laura's birthday had fallen on the last Friday night before Christmas. A birthday she found herself toasting with a perfectly chilled glass of Prosecco in a pub they often frequented, Robbie's arm draped around her shoulder in an affectionate gesture. She glanced up at him at one point and he smiled at her indulgently. "You alright?" she murmured and he tucked her in closer, and pressed a kiss to her hairline. "I'm grand pet," he replied softly and Laura smiled happily. Someone cleared their throat, conspicuously loudly and Laura and Robbie turned towards the noise curiously. "My apologies for the interruption," Ellen said, a full charm offensive in progress and Laura rolled her eyes at this. "However, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate Laura's birthday, ignoring all the seasonality we find ourselves surrounded by, as is her wont." Laughter reverberated around the group. "So, Laura Lou, happy birthday. Many happy returns!" Ellen raised her glass in a toast and the group cheered Laura who smiled and blushed furiously, glancing slightly shyly at Robbie, who grinned at her. As the hubbub around her died down, and Ellen sat down, Laura raised her glass to Ellen who chinked her glass against Laura's. "Happy birthday Laura," she said affectionately. "Thank you all for coming," Laura said cheerfully, glancing around her. "I'm rather glad you're all here tonight, because, I, we have a bit of an announcement." Ellen looked at her expectantly, and then at Robbie. A smile was beginning to emerge at the corners of his mouth, she observed and Ellen set back with a grin. "Oh yes?" she enquired and Robbie took Laura's hand into his and there was a collective gasp as the assembly noted the new addition of rings to their fingers. "Robbie and I decided that it was time we made this official," she began "so we were married last weekend." The furore of noise and the exclamations of excitement which bubbled out amongst the group. Robbie found his hand being shaken enthusiastically while Ellen had grabbed Laura's hand and was admiring her rings. "You bloody well eloped!" Ellen exclaimed and Robbie grinned widely. "Aye," he replied "we bloody well did." Ellen laughed and raised her glass in toast to him. "Took you long enough," she observed dryly, and Robbie chinked his glass against her. "Aye," he replied. "So come on then Hobson, tell me about the rings," Ellen chided, nudging her friend and Laura glanced at her wedding and engagement rings. "Plain gold bands for work," she replied and Ellen tutted. "Your powers of observation are outstanding," she remarked and Laura rolled her eyes before continuing. "And Robbie commissioned my engagement ring," she explained and Ellen nodded at him. "Good work, Lewis, I approve," she said and Robbie entwined his fingers with Laura's. "Down on one knee?" Ellen pushed and Laura shook her head. " God, no," she said disdainfully. "Not Laura's style," Robbie observed and Ellen laughed. "Of course not," she replied, amused. "He did ask me to marry him though, over a very nice meal at home, and obviously, I accepted," Laura said cheerfully and Ellen grinned. "Please tell me you have some photographs of your marriage?" she said plaintively and Laura pushed her phone across to her. "We eloped as far as the Oxford Register Office," she said "and a passing stranger kindly took this photo for us." Ellen smiled at the image. "Well, I am very pleased you two finally got your happy ever after," she said cheerfully, and Robbie and Laura chinked their glasses together happily.

"There's a letter from the hospital," Robbie called as Laura came down into the kitchen the following morning and she tiptoed up for a kiss before retrieving the letter and opening the envelope, ripping the paper easily. Monty hopped up onto the dining table and rubbed himself affectionately along her arm, burring at her, and Laura ruffled his ears easily. She scanned the letter quickly before smiling over at Robbie. "Neurology outpatients. My next and hopefully final appointment. I'm hoping Damien will discharge me..." she told him cheerfully and Robbie nodded. "Cuppa?" he enquired "Kettle's just boiled." Laura nodded, her attention drawn back to the letter and Robbie smiled at her. "Do you want me to come with ye?" He enquired after he'd made two mugs of tea and set one in front of her and Laura considered this. "Well, there's no reason why, beyond winding Damien up, that you should," she began and Robbie smirked. "I don't know what you mean," he replied innocently and Laura laughed loudly. "You know exactly what I mean," she rebuked, entwining her wrists around his neck as he ducked down to kiss her lovingly. "You just want to be there when he clocks my wedding ring," Laura chided and Robbie huffed out a laugh. "I absolutely do," he replied, smiling at her and Laura rolled her eyes, amused. "I'm very proud to call you my wife," he reminded her and Laura tiptoed up to press a affectionate kiss to his cheek. "I'm very proud to be your wife," she retorted "but on this occasion, I suspect you might just be showing off." Robbie laughed and Laura arched an eyebrow at him. "Me," Robbie asked innocently "as if I would."

And there we leave them. Assume their happy ever after carries on in perpetuity…


End file.
